


Somehow (Stay Here With Me)

by TurnipDream



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day6 - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Non AU, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, emotional brian, soft brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurnipDream/pseuds/TurnipDream
Summary: Brian decides to watch a sad movie at night. Jae is there to comfort him.This is just pure Jaehyungparkian feels





	Somehow (Stay Here With Me)

Jae wakes up feeling groggy, wanting to slip back into sleep, yet unable to due to the overwhelming need to use the bathroom. How bloody convenient. It’s the middle of the night dammit. He fumbles for his glasses and crawls out of bed, shuffling to the bathroom like a crankily inconvenienced zombie. After taking care of his bladder, he decides he should get some water before heading back to sleep, so he continues on toward the kitchen.

He’s surprised to find Brian sniffling on the sofa, eyes swollen and red, a soft, blue blanket wrapped around him. At the sight of Jae, Brian wipes his hands at his face, obviously trying to banish tears. It’s not particularly shocking that Brian is still awake, due to his tendency to watch YouTube videos until the early hours of mornings with no schedules, it is, however, startling to see him so upset, especially with him being alone while everyone sleeps. Jae walks toward the sofa and sits down beside the tear ridden bass player. “What wrong?” he asks quietly. The hour doesn’t lend itself to speaking at normal volume.

Brian looks away and bites his lip, new tears springing to his eyes. “It’s stupid,” he says in a choked voice. “Just a movie.”

Relieved, Jae chides him jokingly, “Were you watching ‘Marley & Me’ again?”

Brian shakes his head. “I was watching a new movie, it came out recently, I should have looked at the reviews.” He sniffed again and wiped his eyes. “It's called 'You'll have a place in my heart,’ and I watched it since it seemed interesting, and it just … it got to me.”

“What’s it about?” Jae asks gently. “If you want to talk about it.” Brian nods, and Jae makes himself more comfortable, sitting cross-legged on the sofa facing Brian and resigning himself to staying awake for a while.

“It's about an old couple who live a perfect life,” Brian says, and Jae wasn’t expecting that. “Then these people who don't even know the couple take everything from them, it left both of them broken and they didn't have enough money to pay for both of their medical treatment, so they had to choose.”

Jae tilts his head in curiosity. “They had to choose for one of them to get better?”

Brian nods. “Yeah. It's not fair. Now one of them has to live without the other, just because of some stupid burglary.” Tears spring to his eyes again and one trails down his cheek. He puts his face in his hands and his shoulders shake a bit. He’s full-on weeping, Jae realizes. He scoots closer on the sofa and puts an arm around Brian, who unexpectedly collapses against him, face wet against Jae's neck and t-shirt. Jae wraps both arms around him as Brian hides his face, and Brian feels strangely small and fragile in his embrace. It's comforting, yet terrifying as if Jae could easily break him if he wasn't being careful, and it isn’t often that Jae feels protective of him like this. They’ve been bandmates for a long time now, but that hasn't stopped Jae's heart from melting every time Brian does something cute. 

Jae shushes him gently, rocking back and forth a little bit, running a hand through Brian's soft hair. He has his hair messy, almost untidy right now. He’s always liked this hair the best on him. The thought makes him smile a little.

Brian only has one lamp lit in the room, and the atmosphere is cozy and intimate. Jae just holds Brian tightly and croons to him under his breath.  
Eventually, Brian seems to calm, though he doesn’t move away. Instead, he snakes an arm around Jae and clutches him tighter. He mumbles something into Jae's neck, but it’s completely unintelligible.

Jae cranes his head away a bit to try to see Brian's face, but he’s hiding it in Jae's shoulder. “What was that?” Jae asks softly.

Brian’s voice is still muffled when he chokes out, “I would choose you”

Jae’s eyebrows go up. “What?”

"If we were in the movie...I just … I wouldn’t want you to not be here. I would miss you,"

“I’m not going anywhere, Bri,” he whispers into his best friend’s hair and presses a gentle kiss to the top of his head. It’s a risky move, but it feels right at that moment. Jae hopes Brian won’t be offended that Jae crossed some sort of line, but Brian doesn’t seem in a state of mind to reject any offer of comfort right now.

Brian nods a bit, nestling closer into Jae's arms, just a slight movement against Jae’s shoulder, and sniffles again. He’s probably made Jae's t-shirt see through with the number of tears that have been shed, but Jae doesn’t mind, he'd rather help someone he cares about. They sit that way for a while in silence, Jae's arms wrapped around Brian, Brian’s fingers clutching the back of Jae’s t-shirt. And then Jae feels a soft, quick brush of lips against his neck, just below his jaw.

Okay, that was definitely over the line.

Not that Jae is complaining, but … he isn’t quite sure how to react. Brian’s in a vulnerable place right now, probably not thinking straight. (lol)

He decides not to show any overt reaction, just continues to hold Brian tightly, no longer rocking but just sheltering his friend in a slightly awkward embrace. They don’t really do this, but it feels good. Feels right. He can feel Brian’s body beginning to relax against him and he presses another kiss to the silky soft hair and the slight smile curves his lips again. 

"Can I sleep beside you tonight?" Brian asks hesitantly, surprising Jae again. They haven’t really slept in the same bed much, they didn't have a problem with it, the topic had never come up. 

Jae gives Brian a tighter squeeze for a second and dares to press another kiss to his hair. “If you want,” he agrees, and Brian nods against his shoulder again.

They stand up and Brian wipes at his face again. “Let me go … blow my nose and stuff,” Brian says, obviously embarrassed. Jae smiles and nods.

“I’ll be in my bed. You come and join me when you’re ready,” he says in what he hopes is a reassuring voice. Brian walks off toward the bathroom.

Jae walks to his bedroom and climbs under the duvet, removing his glasses and setting them down, wondering at Brian’s openness tonight, his willingness to show such vulnerability and seek comfort from Jae in a way he hasn’t done before. Jae hopes this becomes a common thing, minus the tears of course. Jae tells himself this is all a one-time thing, although he would miss the way Brian was holding onto him as if he meant everything. As much as it hurts to admit that Brian didn't feel anything towards Jae, it was the reality he had to live with.

But there was that little kiss to his neck out on the sofa. Did it mean anything?

Jae sternly tells himself it didn’t, protecting his heart as he’s become so used to doing. It was just a moment of weakness on Brian’s part, just another way of seeking comfort when he was upset over some silly movie he’d watched too late at night when his defenses were down.

Brian slips into the room on silent bare feet, then crawls into Jae's bed, immediately scooting up to press himself against Jae’s side. “Can you cuddle me again?" he requests softly, and Jae’s heart melts. They move closer so that the most area possible of their bodies are pressed together, Jae’s neck becoming the perfect place for Brian to snuggle into. Jae wraps his arms around him to hold him close. Brian sighs with apparent contentment, then whispers, “I wish we could do this more.”

Jae pauses a long moment, being caught off guard, before replying in the darkness, “Me too.”

It’s safer to admit it when Brian can’t see his face, can’t read the naked longing that’s probably obvious there. He’s worked so hard to hide it for so long, it feels scary to let it loose, even in the dark with Brian pressed tightly against him. He worries that he won’t be able to contain it again in the harsh light of morning when Brian is just his friend and bandmate.

They lie there cuddled together for a long time, but Jae can’t fall asleep and can tell by Brian's breathing that he’s still awake, too. Jae listens to the nearly undetectable sound of Brian’s breath sighing in and out in the silent room, feels the slight movement of his back as his lungs expand and contract, and it’s soothing.

Without a word, Brian takes Jae’s hand in his and lifts it, suddenly intertwining their fingers together, then tilting his head up slightly, so that they were looking into each other's eyes, and Jae’s breath catches in his throat.

In the hush, he can barely hear Brian’s voice as he whispers, “I've been so stupid, crying over a movie.” Jae doesn’t reply, just squeezes him more securely and laces their legs together. He takes their interlocked hands and pressed his lips oh so softly to Brian's hand, hoping the gesture isn't too bold. 

Jae finds that his eyes, despite not wearing his glasses, have adjusted enough in the darkness of the room that he can make out Brian’s features, studying them as if he would disappear in the morning. Brian silently moves closer to Jae, and neither of them say a word. His hand reaches up to cup Jae's cheek and time seems to stop. The darkness wraps them in an intimate quiet and Jae doesn’t dare speak, afraid to ruin this moment.

“Can I … can I kiss you?” Brian whispers.

Stunned, Jae doesn’t move for a moment, then he whispers back a simple, “Yes.” He feels so much more than that one word, but it’s all he can manage to say at that moment. And then Brian’s lips are softly pressed to his, smooth, warm and perfect, and Brian’s hand weaves into Jae’s hair, pulling him closer, and everything feels incredible. With Brian’s lips on his, moving slowly, yet passionately, Jae thinks that there's no other place he'd rather be.

They break apart, just enough to pry their eyes open enough to see the other, and they make a silent vow to talk about this later. But for now, this is enough.

Their lips meet again, finding each other so naturally. Jae guiding Brian's head to his and trying to show him how much he cares.

They break apart once again reluctantly and slowly as if neither of them are able to be apart from the other. Brian wraps his arms around Jae and hugs him tightly, giving him a small smile, his body trembling, and Jae hugs back just as tight. Something has been forged in this bed tonight, something that transcends the boundaries that they had silently set. Jae can feel it. And he knows that in the morning they have the talking to do, but for right now he simply presses another kiss to the side of Brian’s head and they both let sleep overcome them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too terrible, I'm not the best writer but I do try, this was based off of an older work I wrote back a few years. I wanted to make a better one with one of my favorite ships.  
> Thank you for reading~~  
> Please leave some feedback.


End file.
